1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally in the field of detachable wheeled supporting devices for the goal frame in a field game.
2. Description of Related Art
Goals for a field game, such as soccer, lacrosse, or hockey, are not readily moveable, especially by a single person. Traditionally, wheels or caster assemblies are attached by welding or screwing to the bottom of a heavy object to make the object movable. However, welding or screwing wheels or caster assemblies to a goal frame would damage the body of the goal. Mounting the wheels or caster assemblies to the goal frame may also change the measure of the goal, making the dimension incompliant to the official measure for that game, if the goal is not designed to accommodate the wheels or caster assemblies.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,292 (1993) describes a portable soccer goal assembly that comprises a plurality of rollers or wheels mounted on the outrigger to facilitate the movement of the goal frame. The rollers or wheels may be retractable when the goal is in use. However, these rollers or wheels are part of the design of the portable soccer goal, rather than detachable devices accommodated to goals made by different manufactures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,678 (1989) describes a caster pad that is attachable to the bottom of a receptacle and adapted to receive and hold a replaceable caster assembly. The caster pad comprises a rectangular base with a flange at each of its four edges and a U-shaped rod. The rectangular base is attached to the bottom of the receptacle with screws, bolts or rivets. With the U-shaped rod entering the holes of one flange and extending out of the holes of the opposite flange, the plate of the replaceable caster assembly is captured between the rectangular base and the arms of the U-shaped rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,584 (1998) describes a releasable caster holder that is welded to a heavy, unwieldy object with a frame and is mounted to a removable caster. The frame of the caster holder comprises two end walls and two side walls. The caster holder does not have a pad portion in order to reduce its weight.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.